


Trauma

by GaiaJenova



Series: SephGen Week 2017 [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rated M for Mention of Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaJenova/pseuds/GaiaJenova
Summary: Cinquième et dernier jour de la SephGen Week 2017Thème : EauSephiroth fait face à ses démons.





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Salut les loulous !
> 
> C'est le dernier jour de la SephGen Week 2017 par [Lilly_White](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White/). Mais promis, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je poste sur le couple Genesis/Sephiroth ! 
> 
> Par contre, je préviens tout de suite, je ne tiendrai pas le même rythme que ces derniers jours, parce que poster une série entière en une semaine demande d'avoir beaucoup de temps libre pour l'écriture et les corrections. Heureusement que j'étais en vacances ! J'essaierai dans tous les cas de ne pas mettre 3 ans avant de publier d'autres histoires. Si vous voulez lire quelque chose en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, ici ou sur [Tumblr](https://gaiajenova.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Le thème du jour étant l'eau, j'avais commencé à écrire un bon petit PWP sous la douche qui, bien que très émoustillant, me faisait trop penser à ce que j'avais pu écrire dans la partie 2 et la partie 4. J'avais envie de varier un peu et de ne pas écrire que des scènes de sexe. Du coup, après l'humour, la relation longue distance, le PWP, les disputes... j'ai voulu explorer le thème de la souffrance physique et psychologique. Du coup, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus noir que les précédents.
> 
> PS : Il y a volontairement des questions auxquelles je ne réponds pas dans cette série, mais je compte bien le faire un peu plus tard dans d'autres fics.

Sephiroth était recroquevillé sur lui-même en position foetale. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au loin, comme étouffé. Il avait l’impression d’être dans du coton. Il tenta d’ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et même au prix d’un incroyable effort, il n’arriva pas à les faire bouger. Autour de lui, le noir complet. Il était totalement aveugle. 

Le tambour résonnait sans fin, rythmique, entêtant. Il avait l’impression d’être attaché à une machine par le biais d’un tube qui lui transperçait le corps. Il ne savait pas où il était. Et ce son, toujours ce son… _Boum… Boum… Boum…_ Puis la douleur, cette pointe qui lui transperçait le flanc, et ce poison qui brûlait dans ses veines. Il ouvrit la bouche, essaya de hurler. Il entendit un gémissement, mais le son venait d’autre part. Ce n’était pas lui qui implorait comme un animal à l’agonie. 

C’était une femme. 

Il brûlait de l’intérieur. Ses muscles se contractèrent, il chercha à s’écarter, mais il n’avait nulle part où aller, noyé dans ce liquide qui le maintenait artificiellement en apesanteur. La souffrance atroce détruisait tout sur son passage. Le minuscule corps de Sephiroth se cambra comme un pantin désarticulé. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il allait mourir. 

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il lui arrivait, et en même temps, il avait l’impression d’avoir enfin accès à toute la connaissance de l’Univers. Un mot, ou plutôt un nom, remplaça progressivement le martèlement dans sa tête. En boucle, lancinant, obsédant.

_Jenova._

Puis soudain, le big bang. Et plus rien.

* * *

L’eau était sans doute bien trop chaude, mais le picotement sur son dos et ses épaules lui faisait du bien, alors Sephiroth la laissa couler ainsi pendant un long moment. Le front collé au carrelage de la douche, il ferma les yeux, un instant seulement car il ne fallait pas qu’il se rendorme. Il devait partir travailler, mais il avait besoin de laver son esprit des mauvais souvenirs avant de pouvoir commencer sa journée.

Son cerveau était encore tout embrouillé par le cauchemar dont l’avait tiré Genesis. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, le Commandant était en train de le secouer doucement en lui disant qu’il était l’heure. Il était déjà habillé. Sans doute levé dès la première sonnerie du réveil, comme à son habitude, il avait laissé Sephiroth dormir encore un peu. Dehors, une pluie drue et fine tombait en martelant les carreaux, et la journée s’annonçait morose, ce qui n’allait sans doute pas aider son humeur à s’améliorer.

Sous le jet d’eau, Sephiroth avait la désagréable impression d’être toujours dans son rêve. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le faisait, et il le laissait toujours aussi perplexe et désorienté. Il pensa à sa mère. Jenova, c’était le nom que lui avait donnée Hojo. C’était la seule chose qu’il savait d’elle. Était-il vraiment possible qu’il se souvienne d’avoir été dans son ventre ? Et pourquoi ces souvenirs prénataux, s’ils n’était pas le fruit de son imagination, étaient-ils aussi douloureux ? Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits, mais les bribes d’informations lui glissaient entre les doigts, si bien qu’après quelques minutes, il n’était déjà plus certain de ce qu’il avait rêvé ou inventé purement et simplement.

Lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bain, l’odeur du café et des pancakes du petit déjeuner flottait dans l’appartement. Il détacha ses cheveux, enfila son pantalon et se dirigea torse nu vers la cuisine où l’attendait Genesis. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, occupé à préparer une salade de fruits. Il s’approcha pour effleurer une joue fraîchement rasée de ses lèvres et lui glisser dans l’oreille d’une voix encore rauque de sommeil :

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? »

Genesis regroupa les morceaux de fraises et de pêches pour les transférer dans un bol et s’essuya les mains avant de se tourner vers le Général pour quémander un baiser sur la bouche, que ce dernier lui donna sans hésiter.

« Oui, et toi ? »

Sephiroth se percha sur l’un des tabourets de bar, devant son café et son assiette de pancakes encore fumants. Genesis le rejoignit et s’installa en face de lui tout en déposant le bol de fruits entre eux deux.

« Pas très bien, » avoua Sephiroth tout en saisissant l’anse de sa tasse pour la porter à sa bouche. « J’ai encore rêvé de choses étranges, comme d’habitude. »

Le café était parfait et, encore une fois, il fut reconnaissant de se réveiller aux côtés de Genesis. Il ne méritait pas un homme pareil. Le Commandant savait qu’il n’était pas du matin, et quand il n’était pas en mission, il se donnait du mal pour que le Général se réveille en douceur avec un bon petit-déjeuner.

« Et ça va ? » s’inquiéta Genesis.

Sephiroth s’efforça de chasser le mauvais souvenir et de sourire.

« Oui, j’ai l’habitude. Ne t’inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

Genesis avala une bouchée de fruits puis posa sa fourchette pour pouvoir recouvrir la main de Sephiroth avec la sienne. Le Général se détendit à ce contact.

« Quel est ton programme aujourd’hui ? » demanda Sephiroth en faisant machinalement tourner le café dans sa tasse.

Genesis réfléchit quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce matin, je dois passer à l’armurerie vérifier que tout est prêt pour la mission qui part tout à l’heure au Wutai. Ensuite, j’ai une réunion avec plusieurs capitaines pour discuter de la stratégie à adopter pour sécuriser davantage les taudis du secteur 6. »

« J’ai entendu dire que les attaques de monstres étaient fréquentes ces derniers temps, dans le coin, » commenta le Général.

« À force d’envoyer toutes les troupes faire la guerre à droite et à gauche un peu partout, il ne reste plus personne pour s’occuper de Midgar, il fallait s’y attendre, » confirma Genesis. « La plupart des gens ont assez de bon sens pour ne pas s’aventurer dans certains quartiers, mais le problème, ce sont surtout les enfants qui jouent sans faire attention et qui s’éloignent des zones protégées. Ce sont eux, les premières victimes de ces attaques. »

Sephiroth hocha la tête et lâcha à regrets les doigts de son compagnon pour pouvoir découper ses pancakes.

« Et cet après-midi ? » continua-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il n’aimait pas particulièrement parler de la mort d’enfants, surtout d’aussi bon matin.

« Cet après-midi, j’apprends à un groupe de Troisièmes Classes les rudiments de l’utilisation des matérias. »

Le visage de Genesis s’illumina d’un grand sourire. Sephiroth le trouva tellement beau, en cet instant. 

Le Commandant était considéré comme le meilleur lanceur de sorts du SOLDAT, statut dont il était plutôt fier. Bien que très à l’aise dans le maniement de l’épée, il excellait par dessus tout dans les attaques magiques dévastatrices qu’il lançait lors des combats. Sephiroth l’avait déjà vu à l’œuvre plusieurs fois, et il était toujours subjugué par la fluidité avec laquelle il enchaînait les coups, ne laissant aucune chance à ses ennemis. Il aurait menti s’il avait affirmé que voir Genesis se battre ainsi ne l’excitait pas, ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu.

« Premier cours ? » interrogea Sephiroth.

« Deuxième, » corrigea Genesis. « On va bien voir ce qu’ils ont retenu du premier. Tu sais bien que souvent, quand ils se trouvent pour la première fois dans la même pièce que nous, ils passent plus de temps à nous scruter sous toutes les coutures qu’à écouter ce qu’on dit. »

Bien qu’un peu présomptueuse, la dernière remarque était justifiée. Sephiroth ne le savait lui même que trop bien, habitué aux regards qu’il attirait lors de tous ses déplacements. Si Genesis ne jouissait pas encore tout à fait de la même notoriété que le Général, il s’en était rapproché ces dernières années, et lui aussi était devenu une légende du SOLDAT en couverture des magazines de propagande.

En toute honnêteté, Sephiroth ne comprenait pas que les membres de son fan club, l’Élite d’Argent, puissent le trouver _beau_ au point d’afficher des posters de lui chez eux. Cependant, il trouvait compréhensible que les gens s’arrachent les portraits de Genesis. Il fallait avouer que ce dernier était vraiment photogénique. Sephiroth possédait d’ailleurs un cliché de son amant sur une page arrachée de magazine, cachée sous une montagne de papiers dans l’un de ses tiroirs. Quand Genesis était en mission, il lui arrivait de contempler la photo du jeune homme. Il était représenté debout, de trois-quart face, avec le regard perdu dans le vague et ses magnifiques mèches rousses virevoltant dans le vent. Avant qu’ils ne sortent ensemble, Sephiroth s’était donné du plaisir à plusieurs reprises avec cette page sous les yeux. Mais il ne l’aurait admis pour rien au monde.

« Et toi ? » demanda Genesis, curieux de connaître son emploi du temps.

« Lazard m’a convoqué dans son bureau à la première heure, mais il n’a pas dit pourquoi dans son message. Avec un peu de chance, je n’en aurai pas pour longtemps. J’ai suffisamment de paperasse pour m’occuper toute la journée, alors plus vite on en aura fini, plus vite je pourrai m’y mettre. »

Genesis reprit une gorgée de café, l’air contrarié.

« Il ne va quand même pas déjà te renvoyer en mission ? Tu es rentré depuis seulement trois jours. »

Sephiroth secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas qu’il me renvoie en campagne tout de suite, non. Faute de temps, on n’a débriefé que très rapidement après ma dernière mission, donc il veut peut-être des informations supplémentaires à ce sujet. Je ne sais pas. »

Genesis se contenta de cette réponse, et tous les deux finirent leur petit déjeuner sans un mot de plus. Malgré tout, l’ambiance n’était pas lourde, mais apaisante. Le simple fait de partager ce repas ensemble était suffisant pour bien démarrer la journée.

Pendant que Sephiroth vidait la machine pour pouvoir y déposer la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner, Genesis disparut brièvement dans la chambre. Lorsqu’il réapparut, il était occupé à enfiler ses boucles d’oreilles. 

« Va terminer de t’habiller, je m’occupe du reste, » lui suggéra-t-il.

Sephiroth protesta pour la forme, mais le Commandant commença à nettoyer le bar avec une éponge et ne voulut rien savoir.

« Tu vas être en retard, je vais terminer de ranger. »

« Tu t’es déjà occupé de tout, ce matin, » fit remarquer le Général.

« Dans ce cas, je te laisserai t’occuper de tout ce soir, » rétorqua Genesis.

Sephiroth s’exécuta. Cela lui convenait très bien.

* * *

Situé au 51ème étage de la tour ShinRa, le bureau du Directeur Lazard Deusericus était à son image : propre et ordonné. Malgré la tonne de travail sous laquelle il croulait, aucun dossier ne traînait, aucune feuille ne dépassait. Chaque élément, pot à crayons, coupe-papier, clavier d’ordinateur, était parfaitement aligné, au millimètre près. À bien des égards, le bureau ressemblait plus à un magazine de décoration qu’à un véritable lieu de travail.

Mais ceux qui auraient pu penser que cet endroit n’était qu’une vitrine se trompaient lourdement. C’était ici que se prenaient les décisions les plus importantes concernant le SOLDAT, et si Lazard était quelqu’un de rigoureux et organisé, il était aussi très directif sur certains points, et il était souvent difficile de le faire changer d’avis quand il avait décidé quelque chose.

« Monsieur le Directeur, » salua Sephiroth avec un signe de tête en entrant dans la pièce. 

Dehors, la pluie avait redoublé d’intensité, si bien que les plafonniers étaient allumés même en pleine journée.

Lazard ne leva même pas la tête du rapport qu’il était en train de lire.

« Sephiroth. »

Le Général attendit debout devant le bureau que le Directeur daigne le regarder, mais ce dernier fronça les sourcils et continua sa lecture. Au bout de quelques longues secondes de tension, il referma le dossier d’un coup sec.

« Nous attendons une dernière personne avant de commencer la réunion. Asseyez-vous. »

Sephiroth obéit à l’ordre et approcha une chaise pour se positionner en face de l’autre homme. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage tout de suite. Il savait très bien que si Lazard avait voulu lui donner plus d’informations, il l’aurait déjà fait. Il le maintenait volontairement dans l’ignorance, et cela ne laissait présager rien de bon. Sephiroth croisa les bras instinctivement, prêt à se blinder contre ce qui n’allait sans doute pas tarder à lui tomber dessus.

La porte automatique s’ouvrit dans léger sifflement, et Sephiroth sut immédiatement ce qui l’attendait. Une peur panique et enfantine l’envahit, et tous ses muscles se contractèrent. _Gaia, non…_

Des pas lents résonnèrent derrière lui sur le carrelage, et le troisième homme s’avança jusqu’à se retrouver debout à côté de lui.

« Monsieur le Directeur. Sephiroth. »

La voix était grave, posée, reconnaissable entre mille. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, Sephiroth sentit comme un torrent de mako jaillir dans ses veines, et il sut que ses yeux se mettaient à briller de cet éclat irréel propre aux membres du SOLDAT. Il ne tourna pas la tête, le regard fixé sur Lazard.

« Que fait-il ici ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix encore plus froide que d’habitude.

La colère qui l’envahissait redoubla de puissance quand il crut percevoir du coin de l’œil le sourire de l’homme à sa droite.

« Le Professeur Hojo est venu à ma demande, » répondit Lazard, ignorant son impolitesse. Puis, détournant les yeux du Général, il ajouta en regardant le scientifique : « Prenez un siège et installez-vous. Il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter. »

Sephiroth se força à fixer un point sur le mur et à compter lentement jusqu’à dix. Il lui fallait un plan. Il allait laisser Lazard et Hojo mener la conversation, et il ne répondrait que par monosyllabes, uniquement quand on lui demanderait son avis. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à s’en sortir ainsi.

« Messieurs, vous n’êtes pas sans savoir qu’actuellement, notre armée se trouve en difficulté à cause des différentes batailles qu’elle doit mener simultanément et sur tous les fronts, » commença Lazard, ses mains gantées jointes devant lui. « La compagnie a de plus commencé la construction de trois nouveaux réacteurs d’extraction de mako. Ces projets étant mal accueillis par les populations locales, de nombreux hommes ont été mobilisés pour maintenir la paix sur les chantiers. Par conséquent, Midgar est actuellement en sous-effectif, et les problèmes se multiplient dans les taudis des différents secteurs. Certains groupes d’individus commencent à remettre en cause la légitimité de la compagnie à gouverner la ville. Comme vous pouvez l’imaginer, le Directeur est très mécontent de cette situation. »

Lazard ne parlait bien évidemment pas de lui à la troisième personne, mais plutôt de l’homme qui dirigeait l’entreprise de production d’énergie. 

« Nous essayons de recruter plus d’hommes, » continua-t-il, « mais la plupart des candidats ne passent même pas le cap des premières sélections. Et ceux qui sont assez doués pour intégrer le SOLDAT ne réagissent pas tous bien aux injections de mako, ce qui limite également le nombre de nouvelles recrues. D’après ce rapport que vient de me faire parvenir Kunsel, et malgré nos campagnes massives de recrutement sur tous les continents, seuls 7% des inscrits réussissent à intégrer nos troupes. C’est beaucoup trop peu pour apporter une solution durable à nos problèmes actuels. »

« Les dernières expériences menées prouvent que l’injection en trois phases est plus efficace que la technique que nous utilisions précédemment, » fit remarquer Hojo en se frottant le menton, l’air songeur.

« D’après les chiffres, elle nous a permis de passer de 6 à 7%. Ce n’est toujours pas assez, » martela le Directeur. 

« Il y a bien cette théorie dont nous avons parlé précédemment, mais je n’ai pas encore été en mesure de la tester. Puis-je supposer que c’est pour cela que vous nous avez fait venir tous les deux ? »

Sephiroth, complètement immobile, se contentait d’écouter sans oser bouger. Il essayait de prendre l’air le plus détaché possible pour ne pas montrer aux deux hommes à quel point il était terrifié. Lazard le fixa un instant, puis reporta son regard sur Hojo.

« Je pense qu’il est en effet nécessaire que vous testiez cette théorie qui, si elle s’avère exacte, pourrait sans doute révolutionner notre manière de créer de nouveaux membres pour le SOLDAT. »

Hojo ne répondit rien, mais Sephiroth savait qu’il jubilait.

« Sephiroth, » continua Lazard, « vous allez rester toute la journée à la disposition du Professeur Hojo, qui va vous faire passer une batterie de tests afin de valider son hypothèse. »

 _Faire passer une batterie de tests_ était une façon polie de dire _transformer en cobaye de laboratoire_.

Dans une tentative désespérée d’échapper au pire, il demanda confirmation :

« Est-ce un ordre, monsieur ? »

Lazard ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Il laissa quelques secondes s’écouler avant de confirmer.

« C’est un ordre. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Sephiroth était piégé. Il avait beau détester Hojo et le laboratoire, il était un militaire, et désobéir à un ordre direct de son supérieur était inimaginable. Il aurait renié tout ce en quoi il croyait, et c’était impensable. Dire non à Lazard revenait à quitter le SOLDAT définitivement.

Tandis qu’Hojo se levait, le Directeur ajouta :

« N’oubliez pas de m’envoyer un rapport avec vos résultats. »

« Dès ce soir ? »

Le Directeur se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil et pianota sur la table.

« Le plus tôt possible. »

* * *

Lorsqu’il regagna son appartement, Sephiroth se sentait _sale_. Même la pluie qui continuait à tomber dehors n’avait pas suffi à laver le sentiment de honte qu’il éprouvait. Il avait l’impression que sa peau, ses cheveux, ses vêtements, étaient imprégnés de l’odeur écœurante et chimique du laboratoire. À peine la porte fermée derrière lui, il laissa tomber sa cape trempée au sol, en plein milieu de l’entrée. Puis d’un coup de pied, il envoya valser ses bottes. Pieds nus, sans se soucier de ses cheveux mouillés qui laissaient derrière lui de grosses gouttes d’eau sur le carrelage à chaque pas, il se dirigea sans réfléchir vers les placards de la cuisine. Il sélectionna une bouteille de bourbon et s’en servit un verre, qu’il but cul-sec. Il sentit son œsophage brûler, mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour lui faire oublier ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il reposa le verre tellement violemment sur le plan de travail qu’il se brisa sous ses doigts. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur, comme anesthésié. Tant pis pour le verre. Il se contenterait de boire au goulot. 

Il laissa tout en plan, ses affaires au sol, les morceaux de verre dans la cuisine, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, la bouteille à la main. Il avait l’impression que sa peau le grattait, comme si un millier d’insectes s’étaient glissés dessous pour le torturer. 

Il allait les noyer. 

Le Général régla le jet de la douche le plus chaud possible et attendit que l’eau soit à la bonne température tout en buvant de longues rasades d’alcool. Puis il posa la bouteille sur le lavabo et entra encore tout habillé dans la cabine. L’eau colla immédiatement les vêtements contre lui. L’eau était brûlante, mais il avait si froid qu’il frissonna.

Il appuya ses avant-bras sur le carrelage et observa brièvement les dégâts sur sa peau. Il était un monstre. La colère monta en lui. _La bête venait de se réveiller._

Il réprima une envie de vomir et se mit à frapper du poing contre le carrelage mural, si fort qu’il sentit un carreau se fêler sous sa main. Au lieu de l’arrêter, la douleur l’encouragea à continuer. Pendant de longues minutes, il passa ses nerfs sur le mur, riant et pleurant à moitié, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, haletant. Après un long moment, il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la douche, dos au mur, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. 

Sa respiration s’était calmée. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Son regard se fixa au loin, et il attendit. Il ne sentit pas que l’eau chaude s’épuisait et que le jet projetait maintenant vers lui des gouttes glacées qui ruisselaient sur son visage et sur son torse. Il existait hors du temps, et peu à peu, le soleil se coucha, le laissant dans le noir complet, seulement bercé par le son de l’eau qui coulait.

* * *

Il entendit au loin un juron.

« Mais qu’est-ce que… »

Quelqu’un faisait les cent pas dans l’appartement. Il entendit qu’on appelait son nom plusieurs fois, une pointe de panique dans la voix, mais il ne savait plus comment répondre. 

_Quelle heure était-il ? Quel jour était-on ?_

Un halo de lumière l’aveugla quand Genesis alluma la lumière de la salle de bain. Malgré la douleur, il ne cligna pas des yeux. Ça aussi, il avait oublié comment le faire.

« Sephiroth ! »

Le Commandant se précipita vers lui pour couper l’eau. Il portait encore ses bottes et son manteau. Une angoisse terrible se lisait sur son visage.

« Gaia, tu m’as fait peur ! Je pensais que tu avais disparu ! »

Sephiroth n’eut aucune réaction quand Genesis se mit à genoux en face de lui. Ses yeux regardaient dans sa direction, mais il le fixait sans le voir. 

Genesis effleura son visage et ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant :

« Tout va bien, je suis là. Tu es en sécurité. Ça va aller. »

Sephiroth se laissa faire comme un pantin quand Genesis le fit basculer en avant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les sensations commencèrent à revenir quand il sentit une main gantée de rouge caresser l’arrière de sa tête. Le menton posé sur l’épaule du Commandant, il réussit enfin à fermer les yeux. Il tremblait, mais son compagnon le tenait fermement contre lui.

« Doucement, là. C’est fini, c’est fini, » murmura Genesis contre son oreille sans cesser de le cajoler.

Sephiroth était tellement fatigué. Il aurait voulu serrer son amant contre lui, mais il n’avait pas la force de bouger. Alors il resta immobile, tandis qu’il revenait à lui. Doucement, il laissa la bête se rendormir.

Il n’aurait pas su dire au bout de combien de temps Genesis s’autorisa enfin à le lâcher. Il enleva son manteau et le posa sur les épaules du Général pour le réchauffer. Son amant chercha une réponse dans ses yeux, et Sephiroth confirma d’une voix blanche :

« Hojo. »

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Genesis, qui siffla entre ses dents.

« Cette fois, c’en est trop. Je vais le tuer. »

Ils en avaient tous les deux envie. Mais ils savaient que c’était impossible.

Sans rien ajouter, il se pencha sur les bras et le torse de Sephiroth pour inspecter les nombreuses blessures qui commençaient déjà à s’estomper. Genesis avait mal pour lui, Sephiroth pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, et son ressentiment envers Hojo augmenta encore un peu plus.

Son amant observa longuement les marques laissées par les seringues ainsi que les incisions fines, témoins des nombreuses biopsies musculaires effectuées un peu partout par le scientifique. Sur le long du flanc s’étalaient deux marques d’électrisation. Seule la crispation de la mâchoire de Genesis trahissait à quel point cette vision l’affectait.

« Tu as mal ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Sephiroth répondit indirectement.

« Plus maintenant. »

Genesis hocha la tête et s’écarta un peu, sans pour autant cesser de toucher le Général.

« Tu penses que tu peux te lever ? »

Sephiroth lui fit signe qu’il en était capable. Genesis se mit debout le premier et l’aida à sortir de la douche sans glisser dans le bac encore trempé. Bien que les blessures physiques ne soient plus maintenant que superficielles, grâce à l’énergie mako qui restaurait les tissus à une vitesse fantastique, Sephiroth se sentait comme un invalide de guerre. Le scientifique avait réussi à l’atteindre plus profondément que n’importe quelle balle ou coup d’épée. À chaque fois qu’il quittait le laboratoire, il avait l’impression que c’était son psychisme qui ressortait un peu plus endommagé.

Genesis le déshabilla, le sécha et le força à enfiler un boxer et un t-shirt avant de l’allonger. Dans son état normal, Sephiroth ne se serait jamais laissé faire ainsi, mais ce soir, il avait besoin de soutien. Avant, quand Genesis n’était pas dans sa vie et qu’Hojo le torturait (pardon, _expérimentait_ ), il était capable de rester toute la nuit prostré et de ne reprendre conscience que le lendemain matin. Ou deux jours plus tard.

« Je le hais, » commenta Genesis en s’installant à côté de Sephiroth sur le lit et en éteignant la lumière.

Il s’était lui aussi changé. Sephiroth continua à fixer le plafond mais ne répondit rien. Il n’y avait rien à dire. 

Dehors, un éclair déchira le ciel, rapidement suivi par un coup de tonnerre, tandis que la pluie tombait toujours. Genesis se rapprocha doucement de Sephiroth pour voir si ce dernier acceptait qu’il le touche. Le Général ne le repoussa pas quand il posa la tête sur son épaule, alors le Commandant s’installa.

Demain, ils en parleraient davantage. Mais ce soir, Sephiroth n’était pas en état de raconter quoi que ce soit.

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un immense merci et un bon anniversaire à [Lilly_White](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White/). Sans toi, je n'aurais sans doute pas trouvé le courage d'écrire tous ces textes et de me lancer.
> 
> Et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, laissé des kudos et/ou commenté mon travail. Vous êtes des amours <3


End file.
